Playing with minds
by Jess the Great
Summary: Evans, a... er... person in school has James in a stump. Is shim a pretty boy? Or a manly girl? And what about the Snowball coming up? Read and find out.:FINISHED:.
1. Playing with minds

OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!! Ok, I admit: I'm a Potthead. No, I don't smoke crack! I'm a Harry Potter fanatic. And a very bad  
one at that. ^.^; I need help. Anyway! After searching through fanfiction.net for a good Lily and James fanfict (and only  
finding three good ones that weren't even finished...) I decided to take a shot at writing my own. Yup! Be afraid.   
Be very afraid. For thoes who don't know me, I'm Jess- a very sarcastic and... odd ff writer. : ) I accept any kind of  
feed back, even flames. Hell, to be perfectly honest, I WANT flames! Ok, ANYWAY!  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
************  
Playing with minds  
************  
  
James Potter, 6th year, sat in Charms class, trying to think about his test. But hell, he had to admit that he sucked at  
this class. It was his worst. He sighed miserably, and looked up around the class to see how everyone was doing.  
  
Sirius Black, who sat next to him was trying to copy Remus Lupin's answers by oh-so-nonchalantly peeking over his paper. Then  
he noticed that Peter Pettigrew who sat on the other side of Remus was doing the same.  
  
James chuckled. Remus was so oblivious. He looked around and noticed Severus Snape tapping his quill on the desk. It made  
James smile knowing that he was having trouble. Then he looked over at the... err... person... who sat next to him.  
  
James' eyes narrowed at the... err... person... who sat next to slime ball Severus. What was... IT?! This... this... THING  
had no gender! Shim (as Sirius, Remus, Peter and himself all called) looked male, but was too pretty! Shim had no breasts,   
but no bulge for a penis! It was amazing. And shim had a dorm room all to... shimself. (There was an odd amount of people in  
his class.) And worst of all, no one remembered shim getting sorted, or professor. calling shim's first name.   
  
Everyone called shim Evans. That was about the only thing they knew about shim. Shim's last name was Evans. Evans mostly  
kept to shimself, and didn't really talk to anyone. Very mysterious.  
  
So, naturally, shim was very popular among the ladies and the men. Evan's red hair was short (or at least it appeared that  
way), and shim's eyes were this bright, bright green. Very attractive, gender or not. Hell, shim was more attractive than  
the Marauders, which was saying something!   
  
SO James despised shim. He was pretty sure shim was a woman. No man could be that pretty... 'cept Remus. But that's besides  
the point! James wanted but anything to prove Evans was a woman. But before he could finish his thoughts, the bell rang.   
  
James looked down at his paper, and almost cried. He filled in one answer. He rolled his eyes and sighed, and then handed it  
in. Professor Flitwick looked at the paper, shrugged, and let James go.  
  
"Oi! James!" It was Sirius. "C'mon!" He motioned him to come forward.  
  
James walked up to them. "How'd you guys do?" He asked, walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Very good" Remus smiled.  
  
"Smashing." Sirius replied with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Absolutely spiffing." Peter said with a grin, "You?"  
  
They had reached the Great Hall and took a seat.  
  
James nervously laughed. "Anyway!" He said, covering up his laugh. "Did anyone hear about the Snowball this February?"  
  
Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Snowball?" He repeated.  
  
"What the-" Sirius waited until Professor McGonagal passed. "-fuck is that?"  
  
"Language." Remus warned, looking at the staff table.  
  
James put his elbow on the table, and let his head rest in the palm of his hand. "It's a Valentine's Day Dance. I don't know,  
it sounds kind of stupid to me." He looked about the table.   
  
Evans took a seat where no one was around. Shim looked over to James, and caught his eye. James blushed, then looked away.  
He began to listen to his friend's conversation again.  
  
"-We don't get many dances, anyway." Remus was saying.  
  
Sirius was smiling wickedly. "And how often do we get a big chance like this to do a prank?" He looked around to make sure  
no one was listening. He leaned into the table, and beckoned everyone to come closer. "I've got a bottle of Fire whisky in my   
trunk if we want to... 'spice' up the party a bit." He smiled and sat straight once more, as did everyone else.  
  
"That's despicable." James said, looking disgusted, then got a mad smile on his face. "I love it!"  
  
"Ya, like dear old Severus needs a little pick-me up, anyway. Lousy prat." Peter's eyes shifted to the Slytherin table.   
  
"Him and Evans." Remus said in a whisper. "They're too stiff."  
  
James put his hands behind his head, and looked to the ceiling. "Birds of a feather..."  
  
Sirius clapped his hands together. "So you're up to it?" He had a dazzling smile playing his lips. Everyone nodded in   
agreement. Sirius grabbed a drumstick, and held it in the air. "Alright!" Everyone laughed.  
  
James chuckled and grabbed his pumpkin juice, and took a swing of it. When he put it down, he looked around, and saw Evans   
staring at him with a skeptical look on shim's face. Well, shim had a right. The infamous Marauders WERE up to no good.   
  
He waved his fingers at Evans, and shim rolled shims's eyes.  
  
'Yes,' James thought when he began to cut his chicken. 'This dance WAS going to prove to be interesting...'  
  
*****************  
OH, HO HO HO HO! Well, it's been about a month since I've written, and that ain't half bad! Yay me. Expect another chapter...  
err... soon. : p 


	2. Playing with minds: 2

OH, HO HO HO HO! Yes, I'm writing this next chapter a little sooner than I thought. Hmmm... perhaps after this, I should get  
started on some of my un-finished fanficts... :cough: ANYWAY! HP doesn't belong to me, it belongs to some goddess in the  
sky called JKR. : )   
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!  
  
*************  
Playing with minds: Part deux  
*************  
  
It seemed as though the weeks passed very quickly after James' announcement to his friends about the Snowball. Now the whole  
school knew, and the Marauders had gotten a lot of requests. So, by the day before the Snowball, everyone had a date.   
Everyone except James.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, not really wanted to do his Potions homework. "You always have a date a week before  
a dance! The Snowball's tomorrow!"   
  
James shrugged. Sure he had gotten many offers, but James didn't want to take any of those girls. His mind was bent on   
proving that Evans was a woman, and didn't want to think about girls. "I'm not even sure if I want to go."  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter all stopped working and looked over to James.   
  
"Wh-what?!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"You're lying!" Peter yelled.  
  
Remus noticed James staring at something. He looked over and saw Evans right in his view. Remus smiled. "I never expected   
this..." he said to himself. No one had heard except James.   
  
James looked clueless. "What?" He asked Remus.  
  
Remus picked himself up, then made James get up. "Walk with me." He said.  
  
Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "What's this? Can't I go?"  
  
Remus shook his hand. "I just need to ask James something..." He took both of his hands, and the two went into a dorm room.  
Remus made sure the door was closed, and turned to James. "Evans?" He asked.  
  
James took back a step, and blushed. "What?"  
  
"Evans. I'm surprised I didn't realize it before!" Remus smacked his forehead, then turned back to James. "Why don't you   
just ask... shim?"  
  
James' jaw fell to the ground. He was making incoherent noises, then finally said, "You think I want... I want..."  
  
Remus just smiled.  
  
"No no no nananana NO!!" He waved his hands defensively. "I don't want to take Evans to the Snowball! I'm just curious to   
know if shim's a woman!"   
  
"To see if it would be OK to ask her to the ball." Remus seemed as if he finished James' sentence.   
  
James blushed. "No! Not that!"   
  
"Well," Remus began. "You can find out if shim's a woman or not. Look around you."   
  
James blinked, then looked around. It wasn't their room. It was "EVAN'S ROOM!?!" He blushed insanely. "Why did you take us  
here?!?!" He yelled.  
  
Remus put a finger to his lips to shush him. "Shh. People will hear us. Just... poke around."  
  
"My god..." James rolled his head. "You're ending up more and more like Sirius each day. You've been hanging around him too  
much lately." Then walked over to the bed.  
  
Remus grinned. "You have no idea..." he murmured.   
  
James turned around. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Look under there." He pointed to the suitcase under the bed.  
  
James pulled out the suit case. It read:  
  
L. Evans  
  
He shrugged, and tried to open up the case. "Hmf. It's locked, and I don't have my wand..." He tugged once more. "Oi, Remus.  
Lend me your wand for a sec." He held out his hand, not looking back. Nothing came into his hand.  
  
"Oi, I said-" He was cut off by seeing Remus against the wall, looking horrified, and had reason, too.   
  
Evans stood there, with anger on shim's face James had never seen before.  
  
James paled. "Ooooooh... shit." He whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Evans whispered back.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"How DARE you go through my personal things." Evans was still whispering. Shim fell to the floor, grabbed James by the   
coaler, and made sure his face was unusually close to shims. "thought you were better than this, Potter. Snooping around   
one'sroom just to see if they're female or not. You're disgusting." Shim spat.   
  
James was so close to Evan's face, he could feel shim's hot breath. If he wasn't in such a horrible pinch, hell, he would   
of-He scratched the thought.   
  
Evans let him go, then started to kick James out of the room. Shim shot a look of death to Remus, and pushed him out of the  
room, then slammed the door shut.  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"The voice... it... I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl..." James sat thoughtfully.  
  
"Well James, it's late. We should get to bed." Remus began to walk to their room, which Sirius and Peter were already in it.  
  
James took one more glance at Evan's door, then walked to the room.  
  
He didn't know why, but there was something about Evans... that... well, he couldn't place his finger on it. And there was   
that fleeting minute where the two of them were so close...   
  
James smirked. He couldn't wait for the Snowball to come. 


	3. Playing with minds: 3

Thanks to all who responded. All 7 of ya. : p I'm glad some people like it, and not just my twin. : ) Beleive me, when I saw  
thoes comments, I almost pissed my pants. lol ANYWAY! HP doesn't belong to me (Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!),  
it belongs to a insainly lucky girl named JK. Oh, and I think of this along as I write, so God only knows what will happen.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!  
  
*********  
Playing with minds: Part trois  
*********  
  
"SIRIUS!" James screamed. "I'M NOT GOING!"  
  
Sirius ripped off his normal school robe and began to set his dress robe to go ontop of his head. "OH, YES YOU ARE!" He said,  
smiling wickedly.  
  
Remus kept on twitching on and off a smile. This would of been very erotic if-  
  
"REMUS!" Sirius yelped. "I need help!"  
  
Remus tried and control his... err... thoughts, and helped to keep James' legs steady, and Peter kept his arms from flailing,  
and finally, after much debate, James had his dress robes on.   
  
James sat there with his glasses askew, his hair more messy than ever (if that was possible)and in robes were a dark red with  
black velvet trim on his arms and on the bottom of it. He hated them, of course, even though he looked damn sexy in it.  
  
Sirius sat there with a smile plastered on his face in his dark forest green robes. "See, you look absolutly smashing in that  
robe, am I right, Remus?" He turned to the boy.  
  
"You'll be the ladies man, tonight." Remus had a sandy colour robe on. It was almost the colour of his hair.  
  
Peter sat there in his grey robes, saying nothing. He was ready to burst out in laughter.  
  
"I'm still not going." James proclaimed. He crossed his arms, and walked out of the room into the common room. He sat into  
a one of the big arm chairs by the fire, and stared at it. He soon heard footsteps of his friends.  
  
Sirius grabbed him by the armpits, and lifted him up. He adjusted his grip to James' hands, where Remus grabbed his feet.   
Even with James' glasses on the tip of his nose, he could see the triumph in Remus' face. Then he felt Peter pick him up   
under his back. "Wh-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He looked up to see Sirius.  
  
"Gain way, people! Make way! Step aside mortals!" He was yelling.   
  
People in lovley shades of robes were staring at them, most of them laughing. James went into a hissy fit, and got a sour  
look on his face, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
They soon let him down at the front doors of the Great Hall.   
  
"Ok James, we have to go find our dates. We will all personally escort you into this room, and you will stay." Remus told   
him, and started to push him into the hall.  
  
James was soon in middle of the dance floor. He crossed his arms.  
  
Peter waved his fingers. "Have fun!" And skipped off with the rest of them to find their dates.  
  
James looked about him to see people sitting in chairs and talking, dancing about him or having a snog fest on the balcony.  
Everyone had a date. James pouted. 'Everyone but me...' He thought.  
  
"You look cute when you pout, did you know that?" A female voice asked him.  
  
James looked up to see a girl with long, beautifuly strait red hair, and bangs that reached past her eyes, to give her a very  
sexy look. She was wearing robes of a mossy green, to match her eyes. She looked astounding, and James had never seen this   
gril before in his life.  
  
"Do you go to school here?" He asked, trying to be nonchalont about it.  
  
The girl smiled. "Yes, I do."  
  
James looked at her quizzadly. "Year and house?"  
  
"Seventh and Gryffindor."  
  
James narrowed his eyes. He would of seen her in the common rooms before...  
  
The girl gave him a pretty smile. "Well, what are you doing here in middle of the dance floor?" She asked.  
  
"May I ask the same?" James couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
The girl chuckled. "My name is Lily."  
  
"I'm James." He responded.  
  
"I already knew your name." Lily said. "Everyone does."  
  
James shrugged, looked about him, then turned to Lily. He smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out   
his hand.  
  
Lily curtsied with her flowy robes, and took his hand.  
  
(PLEASE NOTE: They're dancing to to Beetoven's 5th Symphony. : p)  
  
Throughout the 10 minute song, they barely talked, they just stared into eachother's eyes.  
  
'She looks like someone I know...' He thought to himself. The song was getting to a close. "Lily?"  
  
By now, Lily was on his chest. "Hm?"  
  
"What's your last name?" He asked her, looking down at the top of her head. (James is tall...)  
  
If James could see her, Lily would of smiled.   
  
"Evans." She responded.  
  
***************  
BWHAHAHHA! I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I just HAD to put it there. ; ) Oh, and I hope it doesn't bother anyone that these  
chapters are really short. 


	4. Playing with minds: 4

:looks at the new reviews: DAMN! : ) I'm so happy. People like my story! They really do! Ok, anyway... If you want any  
questions answered (I won't answer questions here in my ficts...) e-mail me. I promis I'll reply to anyone and everyone. : )  
Yes, I babble... HP doesn't belong to me. It belongs to this smashing girl named JK. Oh, expect this to be fluff. X D Ya, I  
know, but I can't help myself! I feel it burning inside of me... :cough: ANYWAY!  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
************  
Playing with minds: Part quatre  
************  
  
Lily Evans pulled away, and looked at James. She just HAD to see his expression. And it was priceless. She wished she had a  
camera right now, not that James looked like he was going to move anytime soon. He seemed to be frozen, standing there with  
his jaw slack open, and you could see all of the white of his eyes. He seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't   
get it out. His lip only quivered a little.  
  
"Ehhh-" He said in back of his throat, very tiny.  
  
"James?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He finally blinked. "Eh-eh-eh-eh"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh"  
  
She raised the other one.  
  
"Eh-eh-eh-" She smacked him acrost the face. He blinked once more. "Evans?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Yes?" Lily had a very mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"A-as in... THEE Evans?" He asked her, taking her by the shoulders. "The Evans that nobody knew, to this point, that is, the  
gender of?!" Lily beamed at him. He got a blank look on his face.  
  
Lily blinked and waved her hand in front of his face.   
  
James smiled. "I knew it..." He said just above a whisper. He looked down at her once more. "So you ARE a girl."  
  
"No," She said sarcasticly. "I'm a man."  
  
James took both of her hands, and led her to the balcony. Lily's robe rippled behind her as they stood in the cool hair. No  
one else was out there, which was amazingly surprising, because there were at least 5 couples snogging out here...  
  
"So Lily, tell me. Why did you pretend you were... well..." James didn't know what to say. Was she pretending to be a man? Or  
what?  
  
Lily chuckled. "No, I was just playing with minds." She looked up at him. "I was surprised on the outcome. Both guys and   
girls thought me irrisitable." She averted her gaze. "Although, now that someone has found out, I have to give up my guard."  
She sighed, and flipped her hair off of her shoulder. "It was fun while it lasted, though." She looked up at him again, and  
smiled.  
  
James wagged a finger. "Playing with people's minds isn't right."   
  
Lily looked at him like he grew another head. (NO! PERVERTS! PERVERTS! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!) "And like what you   
and your three friends do all of the time is right." She finally looked up at him again.  
  
He shrugged. "But pranking is normal. A girl pretending to be a guy..." He gave her a skeptical look, then smiled once more.  
"It's amazing how such a pretty girl could look like a man, when there was such beauty she hid..." He took his hand to her  
cheek, and caressed it.  
  
"James..." She smacked him on the chest playfully. "You're making me blush..."  
  
"I have that affect on women." He said being oh-so-modest.   
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "And I happen to be one of thoes easy women?"  
  
James' eyes bulged out. "No-no! That's not what I-"  
  
"You JERK!" She yelled. Apparently, having red hair gave her a quick temper... "And I thought all this time you were-were  
NICE!" She gave a short laugh.  
  
He waved his hands defensivly. "No! Just-just!" It was amazing how a girl could look so gorgeous one minute, and look like  
Lucifer himself the next, he mused.  
  
Lily's face grew red, and she pushed him once more. Maybe too far... he fell off the balcony. Lily looked over it, just to  
see if he was OK. He was, so she turned her nose into the air with a deffinate "Hmf!", and walked back out.  
  
James layed there on the ground, with his eyes all sparkly. "Wow," He breathed. "She's amazing..." He propped up his elbow,  
and placed his chin in his palm.   
  
"James!" A few people called, but James didn't bother to notice. Apparently, it was his friends.  
  
"Are you OK?!" Sirius looked over at him.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius. "Of course he's not OK! He just got pushed off the balcony, 20 feet in the air!"   
  
"But he seems alright..." Peter peered over his friend. "Just a little... err... James?"  
  
James looked up dreamily at them, and sighed happily. "I think I've fallen in love..."  
  
********************  
OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!!! Of course, you know, I can't continue THIS story, with the name "Playing with minds" if James is  
falling (or fell...) in love with Lily! So, I figured this out- SEQUAL! :does a little dance: Expect it... err... later. Once  
yet again, I'm sorry for the short chapter... 


End file.
